


Baker Baker

by Lazarus76



Series: Baker, Baker [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Chubby Hux, F/M, Feeding Hux up is a pleasure not a chore, modern setting - alternative universe, unusual love story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarus76/pseuds/Lazarus76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FIRST CHAPTER ACCIDENTALLY DELETED!! </p><p>I think I'm going to cry.</p><p>If anyone downloaded it - LET ME KNOW!! </p><p>Thanks!</p><p>And if they didn't, I'll just have to re-write it. </p><p> </p><p>I have a serious thing for feeding poor Hux up, don't I? Ahem, maybe its because I think someone that miserable looking would have their life greatly improved by an almond croissant. Or three. Or four. If he doesn't appear in the next film, someone might check my kitchen. Ack. </p><p>A sour faced Hux is taken with the manager of a bakery. You're taken with Hux...except you're not to keen on feeling your man's ribs. You can fix that. Easily. If he lets you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling utterly sick. 
> 
> Through some random stupidity, I've managed to DELETE the first chapter. 
> 
> If ANYONE reading this decided to download it, or cut and paste - thank you. Leave a comment and let me know.
> 
> I actually think I'm going to cry. 
> 
>  
> 
> Meeting parents can be tricky. 
> 
> Especially when they think you're trying to force feed their son to obesity...
> 
> A/N: If anyone thinks I'm stereotyping upper class Brits in this - I am a Brit, so possibly the best to do it. Not upper class though, and never went to boarding school, and for that I am truly thankful!
> 
> Many thanks to those who have left kudos and comments. I do appreciate it, and if you comment I will always try and reply.

You turned over, lightly brushing your arm against Hux's back. He snorted slightly, burying his face in the pillow. You immediately extended your arm, and hooked it over him. He responded by shifting so he was closer to you.

You close your eyes, noting it was still dark outside. Hux's discovery of his parents' arrival had cast a pall over the evening. He had brushed you off - "they're both your fairly typical upper class Brits, shipped me off to boarding school at the age of 6, so its never been a warm relationship-" and instead tried to focus on pinning you down and tickling you. This playful side had not been evident before, so you decided to go with it. 

However, you needed to talk to him about this. Nine years in the classroom had allowed you to develop basic counselling skills, especially between troubled children and their parents. "Hux?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Last night-"

"Was wonderful." He leans over and kisses you. "Who's have thought that underneath the t-shirt was a wildcat?"

You blush. You hadn't expected him to be such a stallion, either. Once he started, he was bordering on insatiable. "Well, thank you, but that text message-"

Hux groaned. "(Y/n), please. Its 5.30am, I have to be up in half an hour for a 7.30am breakfast meeting - I'd like to enjoy the next 30 minutes without thinking about my ghastly parents."

You suppress a grin. "Ghastly? Oh dear."

"Yes." His voice has darkened. "As I said, they shipped me off to boarding school at 6, were delighted I went to Oxford at 18, and then watched as I moved over here." He turned to face you. "Ren's parents have been more parental to me than they have."

"Ren's?"

"Yes." Hux stretches. "I met him at University, he was there on a scholarship. His mother was in the US Army, father was a trader. They're lovely people, albeit they communicate only through bickering." 

You laugh. "Sounds like us - eventually!"

"Eventually?" He's smirking. "Planning the wedding and bearing my children, are you?"

At this, you go red. "I'm too old for that now."

"Nonsense." He's burying his face in your neck. "Never too old." He's stretching. "But Ren's parents are lovely. And always made me welcome, and tried to feed me up." He's smirking. "The job you're now doing, by the way." 

"Er, I never meant to do that-"

"Well, its not coercive." He's pulling you down. "However, my parents will be here tomorrow. And they want to meet for dinner." He's kissing the top of your arm. "So, would I be extremely presumptuous to assume that you will join me?"

You nod. "Of course." Then you bite your lip. "I don't have anything to wear."

"Well, I'd be happy for you to appear in jeans and a t shirt, but yes, they need appeasing..." he rubs his forehead. "Phasma. My credit card. Go shopping." He smiles. "Buy something ridiculously expensive."

Your eyebrows go up. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." He tickles you. "And don't worry, I'm not really some secret Christian Grey type."

"Good," you respond, "because I'd tell you where to go."

He grins, wickedly. "I'm sure there's somewhere you want me to go right now..."

You look at the clock. "Twenty minutes."

"Perfect." Leaning over, he begins to kiss you."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"You look stunning!"

You blink. Phasma did indeed agree to go shopping, and being with the platinum haired amazon certainly garners you the best attention in stores. She has Hux's credit card, and is only to happy to admire you in various outfits. 

However, you finally decide on one - a black off the shoulder dress, that has a gentle scooped front, and long skirt. You twirl for Phasma, and Rey, who invited herself along. 

"That is perfect!" Phasma is nodding. "He'll collapse!"

You blink. "Well, I don't want to cause him injury."

"No, you look gorgeous," Rey insists. You glance. The sleeveless dress shows off the muscle tone in your upper arms and shoulders, and also cinches in your small waist. You smooth the fabric. "Yes, I like it."

"Excellent." Phasma has the platinum card in her hand. "Let's pay!"

+++++++++++++++++++++

Back at the bakery, Finn is busy, and you and Rey are quick to stash the beautiful new dress, and begin to serve customers. Suddenly, the door opens, and in walk a couple. 

You swallow. Both are older - you're estimating early Sixties, and well dressed. She in particular is exceptionally well manicured and groomed, and walks towards the counter. 

"This seems like a nice little place," she comments, her accent unmistakably British, and suddenly, noting the pale skin and auburn hair, you recognise who they are. "I know Hux is meant to be meeting as at work, Brendol, but still-"

"No, this seems lovely." His voice is deep, and you can see from his manner that there is something strong and determined about him. "May we have a pot of tea, please?"

"Certainly," you reply. "Please take a seat."

"How sweet," the woman says. "Thank you."

Your hands are shaking as you make the tea. You do not want to create a negative impression - but its evident that they are wealthy. Very wealthy. And therefore, so is he. 

You swallow. You're hardly poor - but you don't want them thinking you're merely after his money. As you walk the tea over, you hear snatches of their conversation. 

"I wonder how he is?" The man - Brendol - is commenting. 

The woman sniffs. "Apparently he's in love."

"In love?!" The man takes a sip of tea. "How unusual!"

"Well, that's what he told me in his email." You walk away, hoping that they drink the tea quickly and leave. Suddenly, the door opens and in walks Kylo, literally running to th counter. 

"I'm begging you," he pleads. "Do you have any Red Velvet left? Hux needs a slice, so do I - very long meeting, and-"

You nod. "Of course," you say, your voice coming out as a squeak. Kylo turns. "General! Mrs Hux! How good to see you!"

"Kylo!" The General gets up, and offers a hand, which the younger man duly shakes. He also leans down to kiss Mrs Hux on the cheek. "So, what are you here for?"

Kylo points to the cake, which you're slicing. "Late afternoon pick up. For me and Hux."

"Hux? Eating cake?" The Generals' face clouds. "Very strange. He's so disciplined about food. Always watches what he eats!"

Kylo blinks, clearly worrying he's said too much. "Well, I'd better head back to the Office_"

Suddenly, the door opens, and in comes Hux. "Ren, I told you too-"

He stops, frozen, as he spies his parents. "Mother! Dad! I didn't think you'd be here yet-"

"Well, its a good thing we are," his mother comments, looking at him. "How on earth have you put on so much weight?!"

You blink. A small bulge, but his mother is looking at him as though he's obese. Swallowing, you steel yourself for the inevitable confrontation.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the lovely Underworldqueen13 and BuckyTrashKyloTrash gave a positive reaction to this, and I decided I could probably squeeze another chapter out...in the same way I (we?) would like to squeeze Hux's middle.
> 
> Don't side eye me, folks- don't you want to just sit him down and chain feed the poor skinny control freak cheesecake? 
> 
> Just me? Oh.
> 
> And my use of the term buxom - I suspect that the very British Hux would probably use this word rather than curvaceous.

It's Monday. Again. 

Rey is wiping down tables, Finn whistling as he begins baking for the day. You're sitting with a cappuccino, smiling. The weekend was wonderful, and even though you know its going to be slow and steady with Hux, the way he touched your face last night, before kissing your hand, and courteously thanking you for a lovely meal and fantastic conversation, has made you glow. So you are still smiling when the bell tinkles, and in walks a young man and woman you don't recognise. You get up to serve them. 

"Honestly, he is really putting it on," the man is saying. "And think about it - he used to be so thin!"

"I agree," the young woman says, sighing. "He was gorgeous. I used to fantasise about him!"

"Honestly!" the man chided. "Trying to make me jealous?"

"Mitaka, you know I would never do that intentionally. But Hux - I mean he was tall, thin, powerful-"

"He's still powerful-"

"And gaining weight." She smiles at you. "May we have two skinny lattes, please?"

"Of course." You're trying to maintain your composure, but your heart is pounding. You've been seeing Hux for two weeks- surely he can't be filling out that quickly? 

The first time you saw him naked, you were stunned. He was thin - lean, really - but the sharp definition of his muscles and narrow waist were accentuated by his collar bones. You pause, carefully making the coffee, not sure you really want to hear another second of this conversation. Suddenly, he speaks again.

"Apparently, he has a new girlfriend."

"Hux?!" She sounds astonished. "Who?"

"No one at First Order." He shrugs. "Supposedly she's just a regular type."

You ignore this.

"Wonder what she looks like?"

"If he's now anything to go by, probably a bit dumpy - fairly ordinary looking?"

You hear a sharp intake of breath from Rey, who is holding a fork as though she were about to weild it like a Star Wars lightsabre. You nod at her to let her know that you're ok, that this obnoxious dissection of what you may look like is not going to affect you. 

However, when you hand them their coffees, and they go, you feel a wave of relief. Rey is straight next to you.

"The nerve of them!" she says, bristling. You smile. Rey and Finn are so protective of you its almost funny. "Hux hasn't put on that much!"

You swallow. "He has a small, er, roll, round his waist." You discovered that last night. He seemed entirely unperturbed by it. "I suppose the way to my heart is my stomach," he'd sighed, before sinking onto the bed and pulling you on top. 

"Wow!" Rey looks at you. "And that's a lot?"

"Well, I suppose it shows on him, as he was so thin." You run and hand through your hair. "But, well, if people are noticing..."

Rey shrugs. "So what? He's not complaining, is he?"

"No."

"And by the way," she adds, "you're gorgeous. Ignore them."

"Thanks."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Tuesday dawns bright and clear, and the first customers are polite and generally happy to buy, eat, and leave. Around 1pm, Phasma walks in, accompanied by Kylo. Both of them are smiling, more so when they see you.

"You!" Phasma says dramatically, her cut glass accent ringing through the shop, "you deserve an award!"

"And you need to tell us your secret!" Kylo chimes in.

You raise your eyebrows. "What?"

"How you turned the grim faced, perpetually sneering, cold Hux, into the slightly less grim faced, less sneering, and slightly warmer Hux." Phasma is grinning. "Seriously, he's actually been smiling!"

"Not to mention he's looking a little - healthier," Kylo comments. "A little less - drawn."

"Less emaciated!" Phasma chips in. "Honestly, my mother  
would have stuffed him!"

You bite your lip. Everyone is starting to notice. 

"Well, its pretty simple," you say, airily. "There's a cage in my kitchen I make him go in."

Phasma erupts into laughter. "That's wonderful! Do you make him poke his finger out the bars?!"

"Bars of what?"

You blink. Hux has just walked in, and you notice, from a slight distance, that he is beginning to fill out. His cheekbones are more blunt, less looking as though they're carved out of ice, and there's a slightly softer look to his jawline, which no longer appears ready to pierce through his skin. 

"Chocolate," you say, quickly. "Phasma has promised to get me some proper chocolate bars when she goes back to the UK."

"Yes!" Phasma nods, noting how keen you are to cover what is a joke at Hux's expense. "Absolutely!" 

Hux raises an eyebrow. "Well, if you'd told me you were so keen, I'd have ordered you some." He comes to the counter, and traces his finger down your cheek. "A bar of chocolate is no problem."

You blush, and then realise Kylo and Phasma look stunned. This is Hux - taciturn, non tactile Hux - stroking your cheek in public. You smile at him. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please - and a lemon muffin." He shrugs. "I missed breakfast."

Kylo looks at him. "You did? What happened to your super healthy granola?"

"Oh, I slept in." He shrugs again. "And a little bit of sugar is going to do me no harm."

You carefully get the muffin, feeling guilty. He loves your cooking. Loves your baking. But - he is putting weight on, and people are commenting - do you really want him to go through this humiliation? 

"(Y/N)?" 

"Yes?"

"Are you all right?" he's smiling, but his eyes have a shadow of concern. 

"I'm good," you reply, carefully placing the cup of coffee in front of him. "So, Phasma, Kylo - what can I-"

"Fruit cake," Phasma says, decisively. "Its perfect here. One of your's?"

"Rey's," you reply. 

"You're all too good," Phasma says appreciatively, as Rey serves her. "We'll all be getting stuck in the door at this rate!"

At this point, you look at Hux, and notice the faint flush creeping up his jawline. You swallow, and that guilty feeling returns, full force. 

"I'm sure you'll be ok," you say, trying to quell the unease that's rising inside you. Kylo nods, and smiles. "Exercise is the key!"

You wait, and feel relieved when they leave. Hux leaned over the counter, whispering about seeing you for dinner on Thursday. You nod, and everyone pretends to ignore the chaste kiss he plants on your cheek. You lean back against the counter, Finn comes out.

"Boss?"

"Oh, God, Finn, did you notice?"

"What?"

"That he's er-"

"Looking a little softer? Yes." Finn is disarmingly honest. "He's more-"

"Cuddly!" Rey chips in. 

You smile weakly. "Guess I'm doing him some good then, aren't I?"

"Don't worry, Boss," Finn consoles. "What's the worst? His shirt buttons pop off during a meeting?"

You rub your face. "Oh God, no!"

Finn is laughing, and so are you. "He'd die!"

Rey is grinning. "Come on - its obvious a chubbier Hux is a happier one, for him and his staff!"

You nod. "Perhaps!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hux is in the bakery the next day, to politely ask for one of Finn's large sandwiches. "Oh, bread," he mutters, as he bites into it. "Heaven."

You gulp. He's so unabashed now in his eating. And, you notice, that when he sits down, his stomach bulges out slightly. Only slightly. 

But it bulges. And that bulge wasn't there a month ago. 

"Hux," you say, carefully.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you OK?"

"Perfectly." He takes another bite. "Although Snoke is gracing us with a surprise meeting this afternoon, so I decided I needed sustenance."

You smile. "Well, I'm always happy for that!"

"I know." He pulls you down, and kisses you. "Witch," he says, affectionately. "Fattening me up in your gingerbread house-"

You hear a crash coming from the kitchen, and gulp. "I'd better go -"

"And deal with the staff!" Hux smiles, and pulls out $10. "Thank you. See you tomorrow!"

He leaves, whistling. You hurry into the kitchen. Finn and Rey are both there. "Did you hear what he said?!"

"Yep," Finn nods. "Does he realise that he's put weight on?"

You bit your lip. "I don't know if he does, or if he think's he's having a joke."

Rey shakes her head. "I think he's enjoying it."

You hope she's right.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

"Well, its good to see everyone here," Snoke announces, gazing round the boardroom. "Ah, Hux, you graced us with your presence." The older man's eyes looked him up and down. "And there seems to be more of your presence than before."

Hux swallowed. "Sir?"

"You are looking a little - soft, Hux," Snoke responded. "I do hope this new look isn't also part of your business sense."

Hux blushed, tucking his shirt in a little more tightly. "I can continue with this presentation Sir."

Both Phasma and Kylo looked uncomfortable. Hux began to speak, ignoring the sound of gentle murmurs directed towards him.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

The following day, you're wiping the counter, when you notice Phasma coming in, with Kylo. You heart sinks, as neither are smiling. 

"We have a problem," Phasma announces, biting her lip. You look at her. "Yes?"

"Yesterday, Snoke - CEO - humiliated Hux." She looks almost ashamed of telling you. "Commented on how there was 'more' of him."

You gulp. "And how did he handle that?"

"Calmly." Phasma almost looks regretful. "Its noticeable he's put some weight on - but I didn't think people would comment-"

You rub your face. "There was a couple in on Monday." You swallow. "They both made a remark."

"Oh, God!" Phasma groaned. Kylo shook his head. "Hux really is in trouble!"

You sink onto a chair. "What should I do?"

"Nothing." Kylo responds. "You feed him, he doesn't have to eat it." 

"Its odd," you comment. "He made a joke about me fattening him up - he recognises that he's put it on-"

"Hux can't stand other people commenting on his appearance," Phasma concedes. "But, remember, he's in charge of what goes into his mouth."

You swallow, nodding weakly. "OK."

"Just reassure him," Phasma advises. "He loves you. I can see that. We all can!"

You feel slightly comforted by Phasma's words, but still can't quite crush the feeling of unease. As they leave, you sigh to yourself. 

And you're supposed to be meeting him for dinner that night. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Wine?"

Hux looks up, and smiles. "Lovely. Thank you."

You pour the red liquid into the glass, and sink down next to him. He's dressed almost casually - black jeans and a plain black t-shirt. But through the shirt you can see the slight bulge over his waistband. You swallow. "Hux?"

"Hmmm?" He looks at you, and you notice his cheeks are definitely slightly fuller than they were a month earlier. 

"Hux, that comment you made about me and my gingerbread house-"

"Yes?"

"You do know I'm not trying to deliberately feed you up, don't you?"

He starts giggling. "Oh, what a shame. I was hoping you intended to eat me." He's stroking your arm. 

"Hux!"

"I know you're not." He's leaning against you. "Its not your fault that I like sweet food, in fact, I just like food, have met someone who can provide excellent food, and sadly my staff all like to gossip." He's now drawing you close. "Yes, I have put on weight - but I'm happy. Happier than I've been in a long time. If I didn't want you feeding me, I'd say so."

You swallow. "Thanks."

Hux is now practically lying on top of you. "You are a witch, in that you've enchanted me."

"Shouldn't you be with a model type?"

"No. I prefer buxom." A wicked grin is on his face. "Let's go and-"

His phone vibrates and he groans with frustration. He pulls it out of his pocket and checks it. "Well, that's just wonderful."

You look at him "What is it?"

"My parents are coming to visit."


	3. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'd think parents would be pleased that their worryingly skinny son has filled out a little, wouldn't you?
> 
> (If I'm sick and wrong to want to feed Hux carbs, then that's fine by me!)

For a second no one spoke. You stood behind the counter, trying not to attract attention to yourself. But you couldn't avoid the way that the tension permeated the atmosphere in the room.

"Mother," Hux began, his voice haughty, "I have not put on a lot of weight. A couple of pounds, maybe."

His mother's eyes are staring fixedly at the slight bulge in his middle. You bite your lip, suddenly feeling extremely guilty.

_You're really fattening him up. How is he going to look in another couple of months?_

 

"But what happened?" his mother asked. 

"Well, its fairly simple," he continued, speaking in the same arrogant manner that you remember from when he first walked into the bakery, his sour expression threatening to turn cream. "I met someone. She's a great cook, she feeds me, and it makes me happy."

You try your hardest not to betray a flicker of emotion. His mother is glaring at him. "She feeds you?"

"Yes," Hux shrugs. "A foreign concept to you Mother, whom I doubt even knows where the kitchen in the house is."

At this, his mother pales, and you really wish a nuclear strike would be called. Or a sinkhole develop. Anything to get you - and him - out of this excrutiating situation. 

"There is no need for that, Brendol!" His mother snaps. "How does she feed you?"

"She ties me to a chair and makes me eat," he retorts. "In the basement of her house. No one can hear me scream. So she forces me to eat pasta."

At this his father steps in. "This is inexcusable!" He pointed a finger at Hux. "Tell us the truth!"

"Its simple," Hux says, tiredly. "She can cook. And I'm not being coerced. Its not her fault that I've started enjoying food again, and liking it, after years of not doing so." He folds his arms. "So, you have a choice. Either accept this, or-"

At this point, both his parents grab their things and storm out. You sigh, exhaling the tension that you felt. Hux turns to you, and looks at you.

"I'm sorry," he says, simply.

You nod, trying to ignore the tears that are starting to streak down your face. He turns and leaves, and at that point, you can feel the bottom slowly cracking and falling out of your world. 

* * *

 

You don't see him that evening. 

Or the next day.

Or the day after. 

Phasma does come in, but she's almost apologetic, and whilst happy to talk, can't conceal the look of concern in her eyes. Kylo also appears, and is happy to buy more red velvet cake, but doesn't stop to talk.

You feel as though you want to run. In just one awful half hour, you've lost your boyfriend, and also two people you were beginning to consider friends. 

And the black dress? Still in its bag. In the storage room. 

* * *

 

On the fourth day, you're at home, sitting in the lounge. You've been staring into space for at least half an hour, when the doorbell chimes. 

You get up, and its Rey, holding a plastic bag. She smiles at you. 

"Chinese," she says, in her determined manner. "You need to eat."

You smile tiredly. "Well-"

"I'm serious," she retorts. "I don't think I've seen you eat anything for about three days. Do you want to waste away? I'm sure Hux wouldn't want that."

At the sound of his name you flinch, and Rey blinks. "Oh, (y/n), I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"No, its fine," you respond, touched by her efforts to show that she cares. "Please, come in."

Five minutes later, you're both in the lounge, Rey plating up the food. "Boiled rice, chicken with pineapple, mixed vegetables, spring rolls."

You smile. They are your favourites - you know she would prefer Moo Shu Pork and noodles. "Thank you."

"Here." She hands you a plate.

You both eat in silence for a few minutes - you're grateful for the company. Finally, she speaks.

"Has he called?"

"No."

"Texted?"

"No."

"Emailed?"

"No."

Her face falls. "Oh, no."

"Its fine," you say, trying to pretend it isn't hurting. "His parents think he's with a feeder, he got embarrassed, he left." You're trying to stop the tears. "I don't blame him. He was going to get fat if he stayed with me-"

"No, don't think like that." Rey is pointing her spoon at you. "He chose to eat. He didn't have to. You didn't force him. If Finn and I had found him tired up in the storage room with you shoving cupcakes into his mouth, then we'd have been worried, but-"

You blink. Rey has succeeded in conjuring up an image that highlight the absurdity of the situation. You start to laugh. "Being ditched," you choke, "for feeding him!"

Rey is now giggling as well. "I know! You evil, evil, witch!"

"I mean," you say, finding release at last, "what mother would dislike their son's girlfriend trying to take care of him? Trying to make sure he's cared for?!"

"His!" Rey adds, shaking her head. "Forget him, (y/n). You can do better."

You nod. "I can."

Rey pats your arm. "That's the spirit."

But then your lip trembles. 

"What if I can't?"

Rey doesn't say anything. She has the tact to merely pull you close as you cry.

 

* * *

By the time the weekend comes, you're only fixating on one thing. Getting into bed, and staying there. Rey has invited you to hers, whilst Finn has been wondering about going to the movies, but you want to be alone. 

Not to mourn about Hux, you tell yourself, but to tell yourself you can move on. 

You get home, and wonder what to eat. You're not hungry. Toast, you decide. Toast. 

As you put the bread into the appliance, the doorbell goes. Rey, you think, fondness mixing with slight irritation. You go to the door, and blink. 

The profile behind it is too tall to be Rey. You open it. "Hux!" you exclaim, surprised. "What are you-"

Before you can speak, his mouth is on yours, and his hands are clawing at your waist. You pull him in, initially melting into his embrace. Then you pull away. "What are you doing?!"

He pauses, and swallows. "Please, let me explain." His face is serious. "I know I haven't called, but I had to deal with them. I had to deal with them, and I hoped -" he's biting his lip - "that you'd forgive me."

You look at him. "I don't know what to think."

"So can we talk?"

You look at him. "Of course." You need to hear what he's got to say. You go into the lounge, and both sit. 

"My parents," Hux began, "are rigid, and controlling." He looks at you. "My mother has spent most of her life on a diet, as she's been nothing but my father's appendage, and as he was in the military, takes the attitude that discipline and self-control are all you need to succeed in life."

You nod. "I understand."

"So, their idea of the perfect woman for me is some skinny, submissive type, who'll quietly bear my children, keep my house clean, and turn up to functions." He's beginning to look angry. "Not someone with opinions, views, and someone who actually has a body shape, and who likes to cook."

You raise your eyebrows. "Is being with me your teenage rebellion?"

"No," he replies, honestly. "Its not."

"But, their comments about your weight-"

He sighs. "Yes, I have put on a bit." He sits next to you, and you lean against him. "But considering I've spent most of my life being too thin - according to everyone - that's not such a bad thing."

You're smiling. "I do prefer you a bit cuddlier."

"Oh, so now the truth is coming out." Hux looks at you. "You prefer a softer, more plush version?"

"I do," you say, without thinking.

"Well, you're wish is my command," he mumbles, leaning forward. "But I still have to see them. Dinner, tomorrow night? You, me, and them?"

You nod. "Of course."

"Think about it," he whispers. "You can help appal them by spoon feeding me dessert-"

"Don't tempt me."

He's grinning, wickedly. 

"Let me."


	4. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. How does Hux really feel?
> 
> This is a love story. A story between two lonely types, one of whom has never been cared for. That's how I interpret Hux.
> 
> Feel free to comment and tell me what you think!

You wake up, blinking, trying to remember where you are. You look round, and then realise you're on the couch, with Hux stretched out underneath you. 

You rub your eyes. The two of you clearly fell asleep before you even made a suggestion to go to bed. As you look at him, you pause. 

He has definitely put on some weight. His jawline is softer than it was, and you're beginning to notice the faintest trace of a double chin. His cheeks are slightly fuller, and there is also the bulge over his waistband. However, you bite your lip. You're beginning to find things out about him that you would never have attributed to the man, and which have surprised you. 

"I used to be a model," he confided, earlier that evening. "In London."

You're not surprised. His height, sculpted cheekbones - you can easily imagine this. "Really?"

"Yes." He takes a sip of the wine he brought with him. "And it was a truly horrific experience. Not what someone with an Oxford First should let themselves in for."

"Tell me."

"I was 22. Just out of University. My father wanted me to go into the Civil Service, Politics. But I was spotted when on a night out in London, before graduation. Suddenly, I'm being told I'm exquisite." He gives a half smile. "Not what a gangly ginger kid ever expects to hear."

"And?"

"It was a weird few months." He leans back. "Suddenly I'm being told eat this, don't eat that, don't do too much exercise, you'll get too muscular-" he sighs. "And then I realised I had better things to do with my time."

"Did it-" you pause - "make you ill?"

"No." He shakes his head. "But as you can imagine, I had a lot of female attention due to it. And trust me, I was glad not to have most of it."

You're silent. You're not naive. You had a feeling a man like this would have had women before you - but you're not sure you want to know. And you're relieved when he tactfully does not go into details. "But you're still really toned now-"

"I didn't get much time to eat," he admits. "I was living on black coffee and takeaway - until I met you."

You smile. "I'm a bad influence."

"Oh, you are." His hand is resting on his stomach. "Ren is starting to tease me about it. Telling me I'm going soft. Phasma is offering to have a needle and thread in case the buttons burst during a presentation."

"I'm, er, not intentionally trying to-"

"Do you think I'd allow you to force feed me?" His eyes are like blue flames. "I don't do anything I don't want to do, (y/n), I thought you realised that. If I came here and found you threatening to tie me to a chair and shove a funnel in my mouth, I'd be gone." He's relaxed. "You don't need to worry."

"Well," you say, starting to crawl on top of him, "the fact there is more of you means that I get to grab onto something-"

"You can grab more than that if you like."

You blush. He is absolutely filthy at times, and this is part of his appeal. He is running his hands up your sides. You sink onto him, slowly. 

"A funnel?" You murmur. "You have a lurid imagination."

"Oh, I do." He's now smirking. "Especially with what I'd like to do with you - in bed, right now."

You kiss him. "Control yourself."

"I've spent too long controlling myself," he mutters, running his hands down your arms. "I meet you - and discover appetite. Its something I'm enjoying. Don't deny me."

You kiss him. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"And as there is more of me to love - shall we?"

Your eyes are closing, and you're falling asleep. As you do, you hear a chuckle coming from him.


	5. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pillow talk gets decidedly fruity. 
> 
> Cheeky reference to another film in the canon. Couldn't resist, sorry!

"Come to bed," you whisper to Hux, whose eyes are still closed. "Humph," is the response. 

You tug on his arm. "Come on. I want to undress you and caress your naked body-"

"You don't have to beg, (y/n)," he mumbles. "I am more than willing to get into your bed and have you worship me."

You chuckle at this. "Anyone would think you were an Emperor and I your slave."

"Don't give me ideas." He's smiling. "The idea of you in a gold bikini, chained to my feet, is very appealing right now."

This makes you shake with silent laughter. "Come on."

Sleepily, he gets up, and you intertwine your fingers with his as you lead him to your bedroom. As he stands there, blinking, you pounce, taking him on the shoulders and pushing him down. 

"Ooh!" He raises an eyebrow. "Manhandling me now, are you?" 

"Yes," you breathe. "Let's get that shirt off."

"I'm only too happy to oblige." He begins to pull the black t shirt up, and you lean down, tenderly kissing the roll of flesh that now protrudes around his waist. As you do so, you feel his fingers entwining in your hair, gently stroking your scalp. 

"Oh, yes, please continue," he murmurs. You begin to move up his torso, kissing the skin. His ribs, you notice, are not as prominent as they were. You trace your fingers over them. He reaches out and takes your hand. 

"Undress," he says, softly. "I want to see how beautiful you are."

"I bet you've said that to a lot of women," you respond, without thinking. He smirks. 

"Not to all of them." He arches one delicate golden red eyebrow. "And there haven't been a lot either, before you ask." He pulls you down. "And as you cook for me, I think you can safely assume I'm yours forever."

"You really love the fact I cook, don't you?"

"Yes." He's now unbuckling his belt, sliding the black jeans down onto the floor. "And what I want you to do now-" he pauses and looks at you - "is to undress. Please." He's smirking. "If you really like my newer fuller figure, then get undressed and get into bed with me."

You take your own t shirt off, and then your own jeans. As you crawl under the covers, he's got his arm round you, and pulling you close. "I still agree with what I said earlier," he mutters. "You would look sensational in a gold bikini and chained to my feet."

"In the office?"

"Why not?" 

He's smirking. You rest your head on his chest, and smile. "You make me laugh."

"Good. I do have a sense of humour-" he looks at you - "and you've found it." He's running his hand down your waist. "You've lost weight."

"I, er-"

"You've been pining for me."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"(y/n), I'm serious." He looks at you and the blue eyes are full of concern. "Have you been eating this week?"

You flush. "I was upset that you weren't in contact, yes."

"Don't harm yourself." His voice is slightly stern. "And don't stop eating because of me, ever. Otherwise I'll have to take you to a restaurant and make you eat four courses."

"I'll look forward to it."

"Excellent." He kisses your forehead. "When I first saw you, I thought you were very attractive, but also lacking in yourself. Tell me about you. How does someone who taught decide to run a bakery?"

"I got ground down with it," you admit, leaning against his shoulder. "Endless marking, paperwork, no time to myself-" you bite your lip, "and I was also lonely."

"No time to go out?" his voice is soft. 

"No time to go out, no time to really see friends-" your voice is threatening to break. "And -"

You can't hold back the tears, and let them fall down your cheeks. He's holding you tight. "Sssshhhh," he says, gently. "You're not alone any more. Even if you have ended up with the 'thin miserable guy', to quote your co-worker."

"Which one?!"

"Finn." He grins at you. "True, certainly. I was miserable and not pleasant when I first walked in. I think you won me over." 

"I fed you over, more like."

"Oh yes." He smiles. "And a month later I have an expanding waistline and a beautiful woman who fills all my dark heart's desires." He chuckles. 

"Except for the gold bikini."

He reaches for his iPhone, which is on the bedside cabinet. "Shall we try ordering from Amazon?"


	6. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprising confession. 
> 
> A/N - 14 lbs: for someone as tall and lean as Hux, 14 lbs would be pretty noticeable as a gain. Working on the basis this relationship has been going for a few weeks, 14 lbs seemed like a reasonable amount of weight.

You get up quietly, not wanting to disturb Hux, who is still asleep. You check the clock - 7am. You've got time to go to the gym and then shower, and you'll leave him a note. Its Saturday, and Finn offered to work.

"I think you deserve a day off," he announced, causing Rey to nod.

You look at him. "What's brought this on?"

"The fact that we think you should devote some time to yourself," he continues, boldly. "Seriously, boss, you spend your life looking after others - take a weekend, let Hux pamper you!"

You blink. Being pampered is not something you really go for. But Rey is nodding. 

"OK," you finally manage, slightly feebly. "You can run the place this weekend, OK?"

"Thank you!"

So it was decided. And you decide to go to the gym, as you're keen to get at least four trips in a week. As you carefully pull on your lycra gym pants, you notice that they are starting to wear through. You sigh. 

"What is it?"

You blink. You'd assumed he was still asleep - but he shocks you with the volume of his voice. 

"Its my ridiculous thighs," you say aloud. "I've worn through another pair of gym pants this year. Its a miracle I haven't broken a man."

"A man?" Hux raises an eyebrow. "How many are there?"

Despite yourself, you giggle. "Just you!"

"Well if you want to try and break me, go ahead, but I think you'll find it hard." He is grinning now, his face lit up. "I'm not exactly skin and bones, and there is still muscle somewhere. And I'm not keen on you going to the gym, whilst I lie here, being fat and lazy. Get over here."

"You trying to be masterful?"

At this, he props himself up. "I can be very masterful, (y/n), and something tells me you'll like it. Now, over here. Now."

You look at him, then begin to move. Suddenly he speaks again. "No. Take them off."

"The lycra?"

"Uh huh."

You do as he asks, wondering what else he'll ask. You crawl back under the duvet, and his arms are immediately around you. "Right, that's better. Going to the gym, leaving me in bed? The very idea." 

"Well, you don't want me untoned, do you?"

"We can exercise here." He's nibbling the back of your neck. 

"Well, I can always look better-"

"I actually like you the way you are." He's nuzzling the back of your neck. "A perfect size."

You blush. "I'm hardly a size four-"

"If I wanted one of those, I'd have them." His voice is disarmingly casual. "Don't forget I don't do what I don't want to do." He turns onto his back and your lying on his front. "If I wanted someone whose bones were going to stick into mine, I'd be in bed with her. I'm in bed with you." 

"Hux-"

"But there is something I need to ask." His voice has taken on a slightly firmer edge. "Tell me this. Are you fattening me up like something out of Hansel and Gretel whilst you starve yourself?"

You swallow. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Rey mentioned to Phasma that she hadn't seen you eat a proper meal for about a week." He's running his fingers down your back. "I know that we went through a difficult week - and if this is standard behaviour for you, when things are difficult, I need to know."

"I've just been really busy," you say, laying your head on his chest. "I worry-"

"About everything." His hand is now stroking your skin. "You do, you really do. You worry about me, you worry about the shop, you worry about Rey and Finn. And when do you worry about yourself?"

You're silent. 

"If you're worried that I think you're less than perfect, stop. I'll repeat until the message sinks in - I don't do anything I don't want to. After I left boarding school, I'd had enough of being given orders. I decided that I'd give them."

"So you're going to give me orders, Hux?"

"If you don't look after yourself, yes. I'm with someone who makes me happy - why on earth would I not want to look after her?"

"Hux?"

"Yes?"

"Is this - love?!"

He's silent. 

"I love your cooking," he responds, which breaks the tension in the atmosphere. "And I love the way you like to pamper me-" he's holding you close now - "but you don't look after yourself, and you need to change that."

"Hux-"

"Let me take care of you," he whispers, and you can hear genuine sincerity in his voice. "You take care of me - the 14 lbs I've put on since we met is testament to that- but you need someone to show how much they love you."

"Love?"

"Yes." He's kissing you. "Don't ask again."

"Guess I'll have to wear that gold bikini."

"Thought you'd never agree!"


	7. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux wants you out of your comfort zone. You're not sure how to respond.

You sigh and turn over. Suddenly, you're being kissed. 

"Morning," Hux murmurs, tracing his fingers along your collarbone. You respond by moving slightly, so that he settles with his arm across your chest. You rest your head in the crook of his arm. 

"Morning." 

"Its not even 7am," he mutters, tracing his fingers along your skin. "We have time-"

You turn and look at him. "You are insatiable, you realise that?"

He's now smirking. "Am I wearing you out?"

At this, you blush. There is no denying that he is a skilled and thoroughly satisfying lover. And you really can't resist. "I-well, Finn is opening up today."

"Good, means I get you to myself for another 30 minutes." He's nuzzling your neck. "And you surely can't resist me-" 

"Hux, I could never resist you."

"Excellent. That's the idea." He's now tracing his fingers down your ribs. "Which means that tonight, you'll be by my side, charming everyone-"

You blink. Tonight is the night of an exceptionally important function that he's asked you to attend with him. You swallow. "Well, let's hope look acceptable-"

"You will look absolutely stunning." He's now buried himself back in the bed next to you. "That dress you bought - I can't wait to see it on."

"You probably can't wait to see it off either."

He raises an eyebrow. "How did you guess?"

++++++++++++++++++++++

You're behind the counter when Phasma comes in. She looks exhausted, and you look up. "What can I get you?"

"Oh, a double shot latte, please." She smiles. "And do you have any of those amazing cranberry muffins?"

"Actually, no, but we do have lemon and raspberry. I think they're even better." You serve her, and she takes a bite "Wonderful. I'll take one more, for Ren."

"Not Hux?"

Phasma starts to laugh. "Oh, I cannot believe how healthy he looks! He used to be so pallid." She shook her head. "But he's looking so different." She smiles and takes the coffee. "Clearly its all down to the love and touch of a good woman."

You smile. "Well, I'm still not sure how it happened-"

"Hux has always been a lonely soul," Phasma says, her voice becoming slightly serious, "but you've captivated him. He refers to you as the Enchantress, which is a real compliment."

"Really?"

"Yes. And whilst people have noticed he's gained some weight, they've also noticed he appears so much happier - which is good."

You smile. "I'm glad. He's - well, he's wonderful."

Phasma winks. "I won't let him know that!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

Hux looked up as a slim brunette walked into his office. He frowned slightly - she was one of the company's more junior accountants, and he tended to prefer to avoid her. "What can I do for you, Miss Unamo?"

She smiled, brittly. "I wondered if you needed anyone to accompany you to the event tonight, Sir."

Hux shook his head. "That's perfectly all right."

Her face froze, slightly. "Is it true, then?"

"Is what true?"

"That you are with someone." Hux's weight gain had caused speculation, but due to his generally isolated demeanour, it was assumed that it was not the result of anything serious. "I would like to know."

Hux leaned back in his chair. "Why do you need to know, Miss Unamo?" His voice was cool. "It was a flirtation, nothing more."

Her eyes narrowed. "I felt that it was."

"Well, you were mistaken," Hux said, a certain haughtiness slipping into his tone. "I confess that sometimes, when you're alone, and you have a glass of wine, you can give people the wrong impression."

"Does she know?"

Hux raised an eyebrow. "There is nothing for her to know."

He bent his head over the report. Unamo turned and left, slamming the door behind her. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hux has sent a car to pick you up. You're both surprised and touched by this, especially as you told him you'd make your own way there. However, as the door of the car is opened for you, and you slide in, you begin to feel nervous. 

The dress that Phasma helped you choose feels a little indecent - it scoops low across the neck - and you're worried that your arms and shoulders are slightly too bulky for it. However, Rey helped you dress and put the finishing touches to your make up, and told you, without a moment's hesitation, that you looked "incredible. Hux will have a heart attack."

Adjusting your hair - Rey has helped pin it into a French knot - you calmly step out of the car and into the building. As you make your way to the conference room where the event is being held, you hear people nudge and whisper. Biting your lip, you turn and look for Hux, only to be confronted by Ren. 

"Wow!" he blinks, as he looks at you. "Hux can- well, I'm going to enjoy you being on my arm for five minutes!" Without further ado, he proffers his arm, and you slide your into the crook of his elbow. As you walk across the room, you can see people looking at you both, and a couple nudging each other. 

Hux himself is standing at the end, talking to Phasma. Ren taps him on the shoulder. "Hux?"

He turns, and blinks. "You look-" he swallows, as though trying to find word. "Stunning." He looks at Ren. "Thank you, can I have her now?"

You raise an eyebrow. "Over the table?"

At this, the red head blushes. "Stop it." He's smirking. "As I said," he mumbles, leaning down, "I am very much looking forward to that dress coming off later tonight." He traces his finger up your arm. "However, first we have to mingle."

You look at him. "More than happy to."

"Good." He is resplendent in a black suit, and offers his arm to you. "Hold on."

As you both walk around the room, you notice that there is a woman who is looking at you. Her look is intense, and is making you somewhat uncomfortable. You look at Hux. "I-" you blink. "Is that a new suit?"

He nods. "It is." He's smirking slightly. "Possibly due to me now not quite fitting the old one." He pulls you close. "I've put on 3 inches round my waist since we met!"

You smile. "Well, you have put on 14lb!"

"Indeed. Still, more of me to love." He pulls you close, and you suddenly feel safe. Safe in his arms. You swallow. "I just need to -"

"OK." He nods. "See you in a minute."

You turn and head for the Ladies' room, realising that this event is much easier than you'd thought. As you walk away from him, you notice a couple of people going to speak to him, and push open the door. You walk to the mirror, only to realise the dark haired woman who had been staring at you was behind you. 

You blink. She speaks first. "So you're Hux's girlfriend."

You blush at this. Neither of you actually use that term - although its generally accepted by both that you are together - but you still nod. "Well, yes, I am."

"Very interesting." She is looking at you directly. "And you're the reason he seems to be getting fatter and fatter." Her lip curled. "Watching Hux suddenly become podgy has been very interesting. Care to explain how?" 

At this, you turn. "Oh, yes." You nod. "I just tie him to a chair and force feed him pasta and cake every night. He can't get enough of it." You raise an eyebrow. "Someone had to fill him out."

Her face darkened. "Well, that wouldn't surprise me. I'm sure someone slightly ordinary would have to do something exceptional to get a man like Hux to stay with you. I believe you run a bakery." At this, she's smiling, cruelly. "Planning to keep him in there so he can't run away from you, are you?"

Now, you're beginning to feel annoyed. "Hux can run away from me whenever he likes," you reply, coldly. "I don't own him."

"Well, that's good," she says, smiling. "As before he was with you, he was with me." She looks at you. "When he was me he was lean, thin, powerful. Now he's flabby and a little pathetic. You're not good for him. That's what everyone here thinks. Do him a favour. Find yourself someone on your level."

Smiling, she turns and leaves, causing you to grip the sink and look into its shiny, gleaming emptiness.


	8. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux finds out the truth. And is Not Pleased.

You're still clutching the sink. As you stare into the white, gleaming ceramic bowl, you feel sick. Your mind is churning, wondering what to believe, and what not to. 

Turning on the tap, you splash some cold water onto your face, trying to regain your composure. As you do so, you bite your lip, wondering what you can actually say to Hux, and whether he'll actually listen to you. 

Maybe, you muse, its best not to say anything at all. 

At all.

Your stomach is churning, and you decide that its best for you to leave. You'll explain to Hux that you're feeling ill, and ask if you can go home. Then, tomorrow, you'll talk to him. 

But not tonight. 

As you leave the ladies' room, you scan the main conference area, looking for him. He's standing, talking to Phasma, looking relaxed and confident. You walk over, and try to work out what to say. 

"(y/n)? Are you all right?" Phasma's voice is full of concern. Hux blinks. 

"I think I've got a migraine starting," you say, trying not to falter. "I think - its probably for the best if I leave."

Hux looks concerned, and nods. "Of course. I'll drive you."

"No, no," you say, quickly - perhaps too quickly. "I'll get a cab."

"All right." Hux is looking at you as though to say he does not quite believe this sudden illness. "I'll see you tomorrow, all right?"

He leans over, and kisses you. On the cheek. 

Feeling crushed, you turn, and make your way downstairs. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

At home, you peel off the black dress, and immediately pull on a pair of soft pyjamas. Going into the kitchen, you make yourself a mug of peppermint tea, and then go and sink into a favourite chair in the lounge. 

Hux. Were you really fattening him up to show he was yours? You close your eyes, trying to work it out. What could make you want to show dominance over someone, except by feeding them? And you did feed him, you mused miserably. You'd been doing so for the last few weeks. And he was 14lbs heavier, and people were commenting.

"Getting fatter and fatter," she'd sneered. 

Had you lowered his status? Lowered his standing among his friends and colleagues? You took a sip, your mind growing in its unease. Was Hux happy? Or was everyone secretly mocking him?

You rubbed your forehead. Ordinary. That's really all you were.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

You'd fallen asleep. In the chair. You blink and start when you see Hux is inside, and looking at you. 

"I-"

He's raising an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

You look at him. His brows are lowered, and whilst he doesn't look angry, you have a suspicion that he is. You swallow. "I- fell asleep-"

"I'm aware that the conference evenings aren't terribly exciting," he begins, "but you could have stayed." He looks at you. "Something happened. You went into the ladies, and something happened, didn't it?"

"Nothing-"

"You're an atrocious liar, (y/n)." His tone is not gentle. "Tell me. Then we can go to bed."

You look at him. "There was another woman in the toilets. She told me I was humiliating you - making you fat. And that I was clearly doing it because I'm too ordinary for you."

"Really?" He raises an eyebrow. "Interesting how my weight is of such concern. When I was thinner people commented I needed to put some on. Now I have apparently I'm heading towards obesity."

You look at him. "Hux. I'm too ordinary for you. I-"

At this, he leans forward, grabs you by the wrists, and pulls you up. "Ordinary?" he murmurs. "Let me be the judge of that."

"Hux, I-"

"You need to go to bed," he says, practically marching you to the bedroom. "And so do I."

Once in the bedroom, he looks at you. "I was looking forward to ripping that dress off- still, you can pull off my shirt."

Swallowing, you begin to unbutton it. His hands are on yours as you work your way down, to his waist. As you reach the bottom, and pull it out, he guides your hands to his fly. You begin to unzip. He has his hands on your waist, pushing you back towards the bed. 

You fall onto it, and pull him on top. His eyebrows go up. "I'd say easy tiger, but something tells me you'd get more-active."

You look at him. "Maybe. There is more of you to enjoy, after all."

At this, he's on top of you, his clothes shedded. You look at him. His chest is still well toned, his ribs covered - there's a bulge on his formally flat stomach, and slight lovehandles - but he's hardly obese. And what you see is enormously tempting. 

"Hux...you're so gorgeous!"

He starts to chuckle. "Not as gorgeous as you. Get those pyjamas off, now!"

"I love it when you give orders."

"Excellent."

As you both find yourselves under the covers, and his hands are on your naked skin, you kiss him. It builds, becoming more passionate. He is murmuring, his full lips trying to explore every angle. 

"Talk to me," he murmurs. "What was said to you?"

"She-" you blink. "She told me that you and she-"

"In her imagination." He raises an eyebrow. "Trust me, there is no competition. And you know why?"

"No."

"Because no one can compete with you."


	9. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heart to heart.

"Nobody can compete with you."

You blink. This is said with sincerity, and you can feel his touch on your skin. His hands are roaming over your torso. 

"God, you feel good," he murmurs, tracing his lips over your back. "So good."

You're on your front, letting his run his hands over your back. "Hux?"

"Hmmm?"

"Was - that woman-"

Hux groaned. "Unamo is an employee. She and I -"

You feel your heart plummet slightly. You don't want to know the truth, but you feel that unless you do, you can't move on. You bite your lip, waiting for him to speak. "Yes?"

"She and I were talking at a work function." He looks at you. "And she and I drank wine together." He looks at you, and starts running his hand down your arm. "And she interpreted that as me being interested."

"But you aren't?"

"(Y/n)." He looks at you. "She's really rattled you, hasn't she?"

"Yes," you admit. You look at him. "She accused me of making you fat so you couldn't run away."

"Really?"

"Apparently I'm making you obese and unhealthy."

"I see." 

"And-" you can feel a tear trickling down your face. "And I'm beginning to feel that I'm harming you in some way. That I've manipulated you into this. That I am force feeding you into submission."

Hux's face is darkening. "Continue."

"She asked why someone like you would be with someone like me." You are biting your lip, your anxiety levels rising. "And, yes, why would someone like you-"

Your words are cut off by him grabbing you by the waist, and pushing you down onto the bed. As his lips meet yours, you feel yourself starting to panic. His movements are more forceful than you'd previously seen.

"Why am I with you?" he mutters, his lips sliding down your throat. "Because you are without question, the best thing that's happened to me for a very long time." His hands are on your sides, gently applying pressure, kneading your skin. "And if you think, I'm going to let your insecurities about why I'm with you derail this relationship, you are very wrong."

"Hux-"

"Making me fat so I can't run away? What did I tell you at the beginning? That I don't do anything that I don't want to. And I do want to be with you. And if you are fattening me up, then carry on. Because I'm the happiest I've been for a very long time."

"I-"

"You don't find any extra weight I'm carrying repulsive or awful. You seem to like it. So carry on enjoying the extra bulges, because everyone else is going to have to accept it. Because I have."

"Well, when you put it like that...."

"Good. Now, get on top of me."


	10. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revelation. 
> 
> WARNING: Could be triggering for eating disorders.

"Oh, that does feel good."

You smile, and look at him. Hux is lying on his back, his eyes closed. You continue caressing his neck and torso, and he's murmuring with pleasure. "Please, continue."

"You're very demanding, you know."

"Oh, I am. I'm a spoiled little boy - Phasma has called me that on several occasions. But maybe its because I've never had anyone to love me like you do." He tickles your side. "Anyway, there is something I want to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Before we met," he said, his tone idle, "was there anyone special in your life?"

"No." 

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I find it hard to believe."

"Well, its true." You turn over, and curl up next to him, his arm immediately locking around your torso. "But-" you bite your lip. The incident with Unamo has triggered feelings of anxiety. "Hux?"

"Hmmm?"

"There is-"

Suddenly, you hear the gentle sound of snoring. You realise he's fallen asleep, and chagrined, you turn and try and sleep yourself. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++

"You should tell him," Rey insists.

You smile weakly. Rey is dogmatic in her belief that honesty is the best policy - even if the facts don't always lend to this situation. You bite your lip. "Well, he did tell me he was once a model-"

"Wow!" Rey's eyebrows go up. "He'd be suited to that."

You nod. "Yes. Which makes it feel even harder for me to tell him that I-" your voice falters, and she reaches over, grabbing your hand. "But its so ironic I'd end up running a bakery-"

Suddenly, the door opens, and in walks Unamo. Her face is made of stone, and you stand up, trying to mentally prepare yourself for a confrontation. She looks at you. 

"Two muffins. Blueberry." Her tone is sour, and she refuses to meet you eyes. You nod. "Of course."

"I hope these are good," she says, her tone haughty. "Hux seems to love everything you bring him - no wonder he's getting so fat - but I like to make my own mind up."

You ignore the jibe. "Well, that's good."

"Indeed." She takes the bag in which they are offered. "I do wonder what will Hux finally looks in the mirror and sees himself." She raises an eyebrow, smirking. "Will he look upon his newly fattened form and decide to go on a diet? Or will he just lose what looks like 140lbs of flesh and get rid of you?"

At this, Rey and Finn are charging out the back. Finn's face is livid with rage. 

"Leave," he spits out. "And don't take our produce. And don't come back."

She smiles. "I'll be delighted to."

As she goes, you sink onto a chair. The sheer malice in her voice has cut you deeply, and you find yourself shaking. Rey puts her arm round your shoulders. "Hey, its OK." 

"I'll make tea," Finn declares. As he leaves, the door opens again. 

"(y/n?)"

You look up. To your horror, it is Hux, accompanied by Ren. You choke slightly. "I thought you wouldn't come in here today."

"Well, we've had a meeting over run-" he bends down, and takes your hand. "What's happened?"

"A bitch with an attitude problem came in," Finn shouts from the kitchen. "Was absolutely-"

Hux's face darkens. "It was Unamo, wasn't it?"

You nod. "Yes."

"Right." Hux stands up, his lips tightening into a thin line. "That settles it. I'll deal with her now!"

As Hux leaves, you feel a sickening feeling spread in the pit of your stomach. You have no doubt that the truth is going to come out. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++

"What did you say to her?"

Unamo stood proudly behind the desk, refusing to bow to the pressure of the coldly furious man on the other side. Hux's eyes were like chips of blue ice, and he was paler than usual. 

"I merely asked for a blueberry muffin."

"No, you did not." He stated this, flatly. "What else?"

"Hux!" she erupted. "When are you going to realise that she's no good for you? Have you seen how fat you're getting?"

He looked down at himself. "Yes, thanks." The bluntness of his comment threw her off guard. "I can see that I've put on weight. And this is supposed to bother me?"

"It should. You do realise everyone notices?"

"Yes." Hux's voice is sibilant. "I know. And I'll tell you this. You and I never had anything. Ever. We had a drink together. If I'd wanted you, I'd have had you. And I didn't. So, please leave my girlfriend alone. Please leave me alone. Otherwise, look for a position in a company elsewhere. Understand?"

Unamo nods, her face drained of colour. "Yes, Sir."

"Excellent."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

You're at home, trying to relax, when he arrives. "Hello," he says, smiling gently, and leaning down, kisses you. You react by putting your arms around his neck. 

"What is it?" he asks, running his hands down your sides. "You're as tense as anything."

"Hux." You look at him. "I need to talk to you."

He sits down. "What is it?"

"Hux," you begin. "You know I like to cook, and bake?"

"Yes?"

"Well..." you pause. "This is really hard..."

"Talk to me." His voice is gentle and insistent. "What is it?"

"Hux, a couple of years ago, I was suffering with disordered eating." You can't meet his eyes. "I was ill. I either wasn't eating enough, or I was eating too much - and I did some really dangerous things..."

He's silent. You continue, feeling a wave of nausea at his possible reaction. "I made myself vomit some times, and I also-binged."

His silence continues. 

"I quit teaching because of the mental stress, and because it was adding to the disorder." Tears are now falling down your face. "And this is really difficult to talk about, because it sounds so repulsive. But I started cooking properly as part of the therapy - to actually enjoy and take pleasure in food - but the comments people are making to you, I'm wondering if I'm-"

"If you're what?"

"Feeding you so I feel better about myself." You've said it. The awful thought that makes you feel sick, keeps you awake at night when he's asleep beside you. 

Hux looks at you. His expression is inscrutable. You feel a sinking sensation in your stomach, then he opens his arms. 

"Come here," he says, softly. You're in his arms, burying your face in his shoulder. He is holding you tight. 

"To go through that," he says, soothingly, "must have been hell. I can assure you - you're never going through it again. Ever. I've said it before, I eat what I like, and if its showing, its showing. As for you, I need to take care of you. Show you how much I love and value you. For that, I have a suggestion."

"What?" you whisper.

"Let's move in together."


	11. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions

"Move in?"

"Yes," Hux replies, patiently. "Move in together. You. I. Why not?"

You're looking at him, stunned. "Hux...six weeks ago you were someone I served in the bakery. Now you want us to - commit?"

His finger is tracing over your lips. "You won me over," he says softly. "Or the raspberry slices did."

You swallow, not wanting to laugh and possibly offend him. "Well, you'll have plenty of those!" Then you take a step back. "What's triggering this?"

Hux's eyes narrow. "What does that mean?"

"Hux, I don't need you to feel sorry for me-"

"What?!" Now he is offended - you can tell by the thinning of his lips. "(y/n), I do not feel sorry for you. I simply want us to move in together. Commit to each other. Go to bed each night together. Wake up in the morning together. Is that so hard to accept?"

You sink down, and rub your face. "Hux, its not. Its just-" you swallow. "Its just its a big decision to make, and I have a few...concerns."

"Such as?" his arms are folded.

"Well, your parents," you say. "How will they react?"

"I'm not sure I care." He's smiling. "OK?"

"Well, you're wealthy. I don't want people thinking I'm a gold digger who is just after your money-"

"Fine. We'll sign a pre nup and you won't get a penny."

"And, what if you're colleagues think I'm trying to entrap you and feed you to obesity?"

"Fine. I'll go on a diet back to the miserable skinny waif I was."

"What if it doesn't work?"

Suddenly, his hands around your face, and he's lifting it to his.

"It will."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

That night, you're already in bed when he comes in, and slides in next to you. He stretches out. "Here. Now."

"Giving me orders?"

"Yes." He's pulling you closer. "Get used to it. I'll be the Lord and Master."

"You're definitely not getting any more raspberry slices."

At this he shakes with silent laughter. "You know you want to."

"Absolutely. I prefer you well fed." You swallow. "Hux-"

"Mmmmm?"

"What I told you earlier-"

"Has upset me." His voice is quiet. "I can't bear the thought of you hurting yourself, damaging yourself, harming yourself. So I'm making this very clear - you do not. As far as I'm concerned, you're perfect. Absolutely perfect."

You blink. "Thank you, Hux."

"You're welcome." He's now closing his eyes. "But I have one more thing to ask-"

"Go on."

"Shall we get a cat?"


	12. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more confessions.

"A cat?"

"Yes." Hux is nodding. "a ginger tabby. We can call her Millicent."

You're raising an eyebrow. "You've got this all planned, haven't you?"

"I have." He's got his arm over your torso, caressing you. "Phasma did tell me once I needed the love of a good woman. And I finally got ensnared by one."

You look at him. "She did say you call me the Enchantress."

"Oh, I do. You bewitched me with your baking and then completely hooked me." He's gently stroking your side. "But there is something I need to ask you."

"Go on."

"Do you..." his voice faltered. "Do you...ever feel the need to harm yourself still?"

There's a pause. A very long pause. Your heart is racing, and as you look at him, you realise he's serious. "How do you mean?"

"Making yourself...vomit. Starving." His expression is serious. "I need to know."

You sink back onto the pillows. "Hux...when it started, I thought I was helping myself."

He's silent. You continue.

"I didn't even notice at first - I lost some weight, I got complimented at work, and that made it...snowball."

"Let me guess," he says, carefully. "You got compliments, and took that to mean that everyone thought you were fat. " He's looking at the ceiling. "Got any photographs of you from then?"

You bite your lip. You hated having your photo taken, but you get up, and go to the bottom drawer of the chest of drawers. Carefully, you pull it open, and retrieve a wallet of photos. 

"Not digital?"

"I had them printed." You hand them to him, and get back into bed. He's now sitting up, with the bedside light on, his long legs stretched out. He starts flicking through them.

"Well...I don't see why you felt you had to lose weight in the first place."

"What?"

"You look...fine. Healthy. Curvy. Something to hold."

"You're making me blush."

"Well, its true. You look fine, and -" he stopped. "Oh, God."

"Hux?"

"This is you - isn't it?"

You look at the photo. It is of you, from the period of your illness. You look sickly, drained. Thin. He's frowning. "Its your eyes."

"What?"

"There's no life in them." He's looking at you. "No life in your eyes at all." He's biting his lip. "Its as though this just...drained it out of you. And you are too thin in this picture." 

He's putting the photos aside, and coiling himself around you. "I prefer you curvy," he whispers. 

"Well, I'm never going to be a stick insect, Hux. I'm broad in my shoulders, and hips." You look at him. 

"And that's how you're built, and I love it."

"I just- I just wondered if you'd prefer it if I were thinner."

"Would you prefer me if I was?"

"No!"

"There's your answer. You're not fattening me up with your amazing cooking whilst you starve yourself. Mainly because I get cold at night, and I do like being kept warm." There's a smile on his face as he traces his fingers along your arm. "Ever heard the Chinese proverb about women? 'Thin to look at, fat to lie on'?"

"I have no intention of starving myself, Hux."

"Good. Because I'm one of these men who'll go for buxom rather than bones anyday. Blame my genes. And if you ever start looking like this photo again, you'll have to eat my cooking. Now there's a threat."

You smile. "Point taken."


End file.
